Benedict Snart (Earth-70710)
History An Ice-Cold Life Benedict Snart was born in Dayton, Ohio at the same day his father's company celebrated its 3rd birthday. Snart Enterprises, that time, was a thriving mega-company, and young Benedict was proud of it. The company manufactured a lot of things the people of America use, and was said to have nearly bought other companies as well. The company however, never made any weapon systems. The company manufactured electronic and household devices, hardware, and others. Benedict was expected to continue the company's legacy until the 2000s era, but they didn't expect that they won't even survive 'til the 2000s. While street gangs aren't too much of a problem at that time, Snart Enterprises finally reached the start of their end when an early Purple Dragons gang forced Snart's father to manufacture weapons for them. And of course, Ben's father refused, and paid the price. While the Purple Dragons said that if he won't manufacture weapons for them, the company will fall, Snart's father disbelieved the claim because he didn't know what a "simple street gang" can do to a mega-company. Until finally, the Purple Dragons "miraculously" managed to degrade the company for years, and finally, it went bankrupt. Due to the Dragons' connection with powerful figures, the public knew nothing about the truth of the company's downfall, and the media stated that the company fell due to Ben Snart's father's (Ben didn't remember his father's name after the transformation) death, caused by lung cancer. However, as said, it's still the first of Snart's downfall. Ben's life would be ruined when his mother died giving birth to his sister, which in turn, also died. Stressed and desperate, Snart finally didn't know what to do with his life, and attempted to commit suicide, until he saw something that would motivate him to continue living. As he tried to commit suicide in an alley, he saw a younger man, running away from what he could see as cops. Snart cancelled his suicide, and "mischievously", he tripped on the cops "accidentally", and helped the thief to escape, giving him a wink and smile when he saw Raxton. Snart himself would escape the scene, as well. And after that moment, until his life-changing moment, Ben became a thief and robber, and sometimes, came across Mick Raxton's own heists and thief acts. The two became best friends, as well. The two frequently went into jail, but they always managed to get out because of their so-called "expertise" and street smarts. Until one day, Ben saw Mick getting shot, and he's separated from him for years, and went into a prison, where unfortunately, he can't escape from. The N-Zone Experiment Since his last time being in prison, and being separated by Mick, Benedict was apparently unknown to the world, in terms who he's supposed to be. The son of a formery-glorious mega-company. Benedict was also prone to self-harming, as he felt that his entire world's gone, even his "new life" after his "old life" was dead. However, Benedict would get another chance at the world when someone managed to know who Snart's supposed to be, and recruited him into a "major scientific experiment", classified by the US Government. The man, Adam Fenix recruited him because he knew that maybe, Snart could get a chance of redemption later on. He also knows about the truth of Snart Enterprises' downfall, and felt that Snart did bad things because he had no other choices. While Snart refused initially, he later joined after Fenix told him that he knew the truth. Benedict would be brought to the place that will grant him powers later on a week after his release from prison. The place was called "Sector 7", and he's not the only one there to be the "test subjects" for the "experiment". Although it's an "experiment", in fact, it's actually a project that has an objective of investigating another "dimension" nicknamed the "N-Zone". The other "test subjects", who are also future Fantastic Four members, are Wallace Maximoff, former Russian government scientist and forensics expert, James Thaddeus Downing, the one and only official US Army member to be recruited to the project, and Japanese engineer and former museum curator, as well as technician plus an employee from Yashida Corporation, Hanzo Yoshida. While the project only consisted of investigating the N-Zone, apparently, the crew members were also tasked in "placing" what could be described as "a bunch of crystals" (in truth, those are Terrigen Crystals) to the N-Zone. As such, the crew member would go outside on the N-Zone to put the crystals there. Unfortunately, they haven't known if there are any lands there. Also, they didn't know that the "crystals" would grant them powers later on. When all preparations are ready, the crew stepped in to the space-ship that'll take them to the N-Zone through a portal. Little did they know that they weren't prepared for something that'll hit them later on. When the portal through the N-Zone's closed, they begin their investigation. To Snart's surprise, he never knew that such thing existed. Snart, along with the other crew members had a little conversation, sharing their lives (a bit), until their conversation was interrupted by a comm by Fenix, checking the members if they're still "alive". The four simultaneously answered yes, except Hanzo, who answered it in Japanese (which left everyone looking at him). Fenix told them that they need to remain there for 5 minutes and "take notes" of everything they see. After that, they should either find a land and put down the Terrigen Crystals. And true to those command, they did "take note" of everything they see with the ship's computer, with the data stored on a flashdisk-like-chip. And then, they managed to find a "floating land", and that's where they put down the Terrigen Crystals. As Snart puts down the crystals (which are stored in a containment chamber), Fenix told them that the four had done a great job that day, and they're gonna open the portal back to the real world. However, before the four can get back to the ship, a "cosmic storm" approached them, and it's where things go bad. As the cosmic storm approaches, the group attempted to return to the ship, but they didn't expect how fast the cosmic storm is. The cosmic storm began to interrupt the communications system, and one of the storm's lightning broke the Terrigen Crystals' containment chamber. When James told Snart to ignore the crystals and get to the ship. Snart was the first one to get the Terrigenesis process. Suddenly, a blue "aura" surrounded Benedict, and he said that he suddenly felt his body's getting colder, and, while no one knew the term that time, he's revealed to be an "Inhuman". The other crew would start a similar process, that happened when the cosmic storm finally hits them. The Terrigen Crystals were flunged into the other crew members when both the crystals and Snart were blown to their location by the storm. The other crew members however, got different results. Wallace somehow went "overdrive", with his body vibrating without his own control, Hanzo got himself "burnt alive", while James seemingly became... "bigger" and gets a skin-color change. Fenix was forced to close the portal, but the investigation ship managed to get back to the real world when the cosmic storm got too intense and threw all the four crew members and the ship's wreckage to the facility. When the ship and the crew went back to the facility, however, Fenix and the other personnels managed to escape. The incident also caused the facility's destruction, and a huge explosion that is seen by a nearby town. Fenix felt guilty with this, and retired himself from government works. The "Fantastic Four's formation" caused Fenix's retirement. The government of course, kept this in secret, and claimed that it's just a military bomb-testing. Snart, along with his other crew members, would be knocked unconscious when this incident happened. They experienced their first Terrigenesis, and their first part becoming the "Fantastic Four", of gaining their powers. When they're unconscious, as an effect of the Terrigenesis, they're seemingly covered in a cocoon that sustains them for years when they're unconscious, acting like a stasis chamber. And Snart, plus his other teammates, would remain unconscious until the year of 2016, where they woke up. Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *This Captain Cold is based on his New 52 version. *Captain Cold's front name is an original name. *Apparently, during Benedict's times as a thief/criminal after his father's company's downfall, at one point, he was arrested by the then-cadet Nolan Crane with his trainer, Frank Stryker. He was also arrested that time when he's trying to break a bank vault with an ice-pick. *While Benedict is seemingly pretty violent and life-threatening when he's a criminal, actually, Benedict has a moral border that doesn't allow him to kill people. This is also a reference to the real Captain Cold's Rogues' moral code to never kill their mortal enemy, the Flash. **After his transformation, Benedict claimed that the border is still intact, but he never knew if he has ever crossed it or no, as sometimes, his "ice blasts" can either knock people out, get them into a state of coma, or freeze them to death, and Benedict's not too sure of the target's condition. *Ben's sister died during childbirth, along with his mother. *Benedict's father was said to have worked with Adam Fenix during his younger years. In this universe, Adam Fenix created the Super-Soldier Serum. Snart himself met Fenix moments before he and the other crew members of the "Betty" (the ship that is used to investigate the N-Zone) are transformed into the "Fantastic Four". **The ship's name, "Betty", is actually a reference to Alien: Resurrection, where a ship there is also apparently named "Betty", and it is used by the movie's protagonists. However, in this universe, it has no connection with the F4's "Betty". It only serves as a reference. *Benedict is a fan of Stone-Cold Steve Austin. However, Sunfire said that he only admired him just after he became "Captain Cold", and to "reinforce his cold nature". Obviously, this is a joke. *Although Ben considers Mick his best friend, there has been several hints of a homosexual relationship between the two of them. *Compared to the original F4, Ben takes the place of Mr. Fantastic, although he's no near to Reed Richards in nearly every way. Category:Heroes Category:Earth-70710 Category:Heroes of Earth-70710 Category:Versions of Captain Cold Category:Cryokinesis Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Former Villains Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Inhumans Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Energy Blasts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Thieves